Familiarity
by Chase13
Summary: A scene from the Born-Again Identity from the viewpoint of Cas' mind.


AN ~ First fanfic uploaded! This is really exciting for me. This is a scene from 7x17, The Born-Again Identity. It's written from Cas' point of view, in the 2nd person. I know that 2nd person is unusual and difficult to read, but sometimes it's easier to write.

* * *

You had gone for a walk. They were becoming more frequent in the past week; walks that would last for hours because you were thinking. You are content with your wife, but you can't shake the feeling that something is missing. You know that you are supposed to be healing those that need it, yet lately that feeling of restlessness, that itch deep down that you have some other purpose in this world has been bubbling up and you've been trying to understand it. You think that it will inevitably result in you leaving your house and your wife; … you haven't told Daphne yet. You aren't sure how she'll take it, but she is a spiritual woman, and she should accept the news if you explain that it is what you feel God's will.

You automatically turn into your driveway at the brightly colored flowers near the road. This walking has become enough of an ingrained habit by now that you don't even need to be paying attention to your surroundings in order to know when you're home. But you startle back to the real world when the man falls down your front steps. You see his face, but you know it isn't his face, because it is grotesque and filled with hatred and fire and brimstone. It is like nothing you have even seen before. You instinctively look up to the porch, not knowing what to anticipate; expecting but not sure if there will be more hideous beings waiting for you. You wonder, no, hope that your wife is okay.

What you see is nothing like what you expected.

At first you don't see anything other than the bright golden light. You understand immediately that it is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, that you will ever see. After your eyes have adjusted to the blinding light, you see more. You perceive the cracks in the light, the spaces where it doesn't quite line up perfectly, the small ruptures and breaks that make it seem that much more real. The imperfections make what you are seeing even more amazing, because you understand that flaws are what make things truly beautiful. They tell a history of something, of past trials that have been stood and overcome, of fights and losses and victories. You could stare at this for hours.

It's not hours, though, it's merely seconds before your eyes adjust to the light and with a blink you no longer see it. Instead you see a man, an ordinary man looking at you in shock. Your eyes dart back to the being that fell from the steps moments ago, and again you see just a normal human with no traces of what you had seen before. Your eyes return to the man at the top of the steps and you don't understand what is going on, but you see that he has a knife in his hands. For a strange reason, you are not afraid. Your mind jumps back to your wife and you rush inside, feeling a little guilty that the thought of her wellbeing fled your mind at the sight of the stranger. He follows you in and you free your wife from her bindings. You ensure her wellbeing and thank the stranger for protecting your wife. You silently demand explanations and he supplies them. He tells you the shortened version of his story, that his brother needs healing. You agree to go with him, because you know that you need to help this man, that he somehow calms the restlessness inside you. You agree to go with him and don't tell your wife that you probably won't return. You know that he has the answers to the questions, the ones you have been pondering and the ones you didn't even know you had. You feel in your heart and in your head that this man knows who you used to be and how you are. You will go with him, this man that has about him such a feeling of familiarity.

* * *

AN ~ I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this from the point of view of Cas and I know some people may read it and think that it's OOC for him. But I wrote this from his mind and I'd assumed that his thought process would be something like a normal persons after months of not knowing who he was. I welcome any and all reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
